Calculator:Combat/Max hit melee
THIS CALCULATOR DOES NOT WORK BECAUSE IT HAS NOT BEEN UPDATED TO SUPPORT THE EVOLUTION OF COMBAT. The maximum melee hit calculator is for calculating your maximum hit with melee with advanced parameters. Calculator template=Melee max hit form=meleein result=meleeout param = str|Strength level|1|int|0-130 param = bonus|Strength bonus|0|int| param = style|Attack style|Accurate|select|Accurate,Aggressive,Controlled,Defensive param = pot|Potion used|None|select|None,Strength,Combat,Super strength,Zamorak brew,Extreme strength param = dba|Dragon battleaxe special (recovered %)|No|select|No,Yes,Yes 30%,Yes 50%,Yes 100%,Yes custom param = cusdba|Custom special attack bar recovered|0|int|0-100 param = pray|Prayer used|None|select|None,Burst of Strength,Superhuman Strength,Ultimate Strength,Chivalry,Piety,Leech Strength (min),Leech Strength (max),Turmoil (min),Turmoil (max),Custom bonus,Custom level param = cuspr|Custom prayer bonus/level|0|int| param = zealot|Amulet of zealots in use?|No|select|No,Yes param = void|Full void melee armour in use?|No|select|No,Yes param = slay|Slayer-based helmet on task?|No|select|No,Yes param = salve|Salve amulet in use?|None|select|None,Salve amulet,Salve amulet (e) param = berserk|Berserker necklace with obsidian weapon?|No|select|No,Yes param = cw|Castlewar brace against flagbearer?|No|select|No,Yes param = keris|Keris against Kalphites?|No|select|No,Yes param = ring|Ferocious ring in Kuradal's Dungeon?|No|select|No,Yes param = ring|Fire cape against Ice strykewyrms?|No|select|No,Yes param = spec|Special Attack?|None|select|None,Armadyl godsword,Balmung,Bandos godsword,Dharok's set effect,Dragon claws,Dragon dagger,Dragon halberd,Dragon longsword,Dragon mace,Korasi's sword,Rune claws,Saradomin godsword,Saradomin sword,Statius's warhammer,Vesta's longsword,Zamorak godsword param = maxlp|Maximum lifepoints?|10|int|10-1390 param = currlp|Current lifepoints?|10|int|1-1390 Notes on inputs Dragon battleaxe special (recovered %) If you plan to use another special attack (i.e. you use the dragon battleaxe's special attack, equip a different weapon, wait for the special bar to restore and use that weapon's special attack), then select the input using with the value required to use the second weapon's special attack. This will make the damage more accurate, as the boost from the dragon battleaxe special attack will wear off slightly while waiting for the special bar to restore. Recover special potions are not accounted for. Custom prayer bonus/level Leech Strength varies with time between a minimum of 5% and a maximum of 10%, and Turmoil varies with the opponent's level between a minimum of 23% and a maximum of 32%. If you have a more precise value (read from the prayer menu), set Prayer used to Custom bonus and input that bonus to Custom prayer bonus/level. Alternatively, if you are using Turmoil and know your opponent's strength level, set Prayer used to Custom level and input your opponents strength level into Custom prayer bonus/level. Other inputs *A slayer-based helmet is one of the following: **Black mask **Slayer helm **Full slayer helm *Full void melee must be worn to be effective - the top, robe, gloves, helm. A deflector can be worn in place of another item except the helm. *The Amulet of zealots only affects the Burst of Strength, Superhuman Strength, and Ultimate Strength prayers and the Leech Strength curse. It does not affect Chivalry, Piety or Turmoil. *Castlewar brace is only effective when fighting a flagbearer. *Berserker necklace is only effective when using an obsidian weapon. *Salve amulet and Salve amulet (e) are only effective when fighting Undead. *Keris is only effective when fighting Kalphites or Scabarites. *Maximum and current lifepoints are only required if the special attack is selected to be Dharok's set effect. *Ring of kinship set to berserker (needs to be added to the calculator)(ignore if not dungeoneering). Other notes Stacking Certain effects stack with some other effects but not with others. The following table summarises what stacks with what. Hover over the cells for additional reasons. Half of table omitted as it will be a copy of the other half. Prayers stack with everything. Not covered *All decorative armour sets' max hit bonuses (platebody, platelegs, shield) within Castle Wars - effect on formula is unknown Not 100% correct *Extreme strength bonus *Balmung, dragon halberd, dragon longsword, dragon mace, and dragon claws special attack bonuses are not specified in the Game Guide, and have not been tested as rigorously as the various other effects have been, so may be incorrect. Disclaimer This calculator finds an approximation to your maximum hit. It may be incorrect, especially when using a special attack. If you hit higher than the template predicts, report your findings (including details on all variables above) on the formula thread for analysis, which may result in a more accurate formula being produced. Category:Calculators Category:Calculators that need to be checked